For Your Entertainment
by Biji Nangka
Summary: Mereka melakukannya mesti tidak ada hubungan spesial yang mengikat keduanya. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan semu, sebagai pemberi dan penerima. Tapi siapa sangka jika pada akhirnya sang pendominasi memberikan pengakuan tentang kebenaran isi hatinya yang sesungguhnya. AkaKuro. YAOI. Full lemon. Republish.


_**"For Your Entertainment"**_

_**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

_**Genre : Romance**__**, Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rated : **__**M**_

_**Akashi Seijuurou x kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**Warning :**__** YAOI,**__**Semi-Canon**__**, OOC, Typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, kacau**__**, lemon gagal, pwp, bahasa vulgar, mesum, banyak pengulangan kata**__**.**_

_**Saya nulis ini sambil muter lagunya Adam Lambert – For Your Entertainment dan Shion Kaito – Cantarella**_

**_Tidak diperuntukkan bagi yang alergi terhadap YAOI, Male x Male, lemon eksplisit, dan sejenisnya._**

**_Jika masih nekat membaca, jangan salahkan saya jika anda merasa kesal, enek, jijik, dsb._**

**_Jadi dimohon dengan sangat agar sesegera mungkin menekan tanda X merah di pojok kanan atas layar dekstop anda atau menekan tombol back. Saya sudah memperingatkan anda._**

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

_**Selamat Membaca**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Aka—Mmngh.." Kuroko lagi-lagi menggigit bibir. Setiap kata yang hendak ia lontarkan tersendat di tenggorokan. Kelopak matanya sesekali menutup, diikuti dengan alisnya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Bunyi resleting yang diturunkan terdengar jelas, mengimbangi rintih tertahannya.

Jemari dingin yang menelusuri pinggang sontak membuat tubuhnya meremang. Sentuhan ringan namun menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri hingga tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, reaksimu memang yang terbaik." Akashi menjilat bibir. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan ketika tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Kuroko memalingkan wajah. Keadaannya terlalu memalukan untuk dipandang mata. Jika bukan dengan Akashi, ia tak akan sudi melakukan sex.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Hmm?"

"Untuk kali ini, k-umohon.. j-jangan terlalu ka—Mmngh..sar.."

Akashi menjawab dengan kecupan singkat di belakang telinga.

Meski tak ada hubungan spesial yang melatari kegiatan intim mereka, tapi tidak satu pun yang mempermasalahkannya. Saling berbagi kehangatan dan kenikmatan semu, sebagai pemberi dan penerima. Entah siapa yang memulai, yang jelas ini tak akan mudah untuk diakhiri.

Akashi merunduk. Mensejajarkan wajahnya pada tonjolan kecil di dada Kuroko yang masih tertutupi kaus abu-abu lengan pendek. Tangannya meremas dada dari balik kain sementara giginya mulai aktif memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada puting. Merangsang desahan agar kembali mengalun.

Tidak hanya itu. Lutut Akashi merangsak maju. Melebarkan paha Kuroko dan sedikit menekan selangkangan. Kuroko memekik tertahan.

Dalam hitungan detik, kejantanan Kuroko telah mengeras meski belum ada lelehan precum yang keluar. Putingnya sudah basah saliva Akashi. Hidungnya sulit digunakan bernapas, sebagai gantinya mulutnya membuka mengambil udara.

"Haah.. haah.. nnh.."

Akashi sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Keadaan dimana Kuroko Tetsuya sulit mengeluarkan suara selain erangan dan desahan. Bukti nyata jika ia telah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam dominasinya.

Tangan Akashi berhenti meremas dada, gantian kejantanan Kuroko yang ia remas. Tubuh pemuda bersurai biru masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Akashi hanya baru menarik turun resleting celananya. Paha Kuroko refleks merapat.

"Lebarkan pahamu."

Tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko langsung menuruti perintah sang kapten. Belajar dari pengalaman, ketika Kuroko membangkang, Akashi akan menghukumnya. Ia dilarang klimaks selama hampir satu jam. Siksaan yang sungguh menyakitkan.

Kini Akashi mulai mengecupi leher Kuroko sementara tangannya semakin lihai memanjakan kejantanan si remaja. Merasakan kulit lembut beraroma vanilla yang khas.

Kuroko mendesah keras. Suara desahannya mengalun indah, hingga Akashi terbuai dan menancapkan giginya.

"Akashi—Ahn!" Tangan mencengkram seprai sebagai pelampiasan. Rasanya sakit bercampur nikmat.

Pakaian yang dikenakan Kuroko mulai basah oleh keringat. Tubuhnya panas dan ia sangat gerah.  
"K-kumohon..Ahn..Akashi-kun"

Akashi bergumam. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat walaupun kain yang menghalangi sedikit mengganggu. Jari tengah bergerak ke bawah. Iseng menekan keras bagian yang diprediksi Akashi sebagai lubang anus Kuroko. Dan benar saja, si surai biru langsung mencapai klimaks dengan satu desahan panjang.

"Ahhhh.."

Tangan Akashi tidak berhenti meremas. Tak memberi kesempatan pada organ di dalamnya untuk melemas barang sejenak. Cairan sperma merembes membasahi celana dalam abu-abu, sebagian menetes dan menggenang di pintu lubang anal sang phantom.

Kaki Kuroko menekuk, tangan mengepal kuat. Tubuhnya tak bisa berhenti bergetar setelah pelepasan pertama. Kerajinan Akashi di bawah sana menaikkan hasratnya. Apalagi jari yang semakin gencar menekan lubangnya.

Kuroko tidak tahan lagi. Ia membutuhkan milik Akashi sekarang. Oleh karenanya, tangan Kuroko menangkup tangan Akashi, memintanya berhenti. "A-aku tidak ta-tahan lagi.. Nngh.. B-bisakah?" Pintanya ragu.

Akashi menghisap leher Kuroko sebelum bertanya, "Butuh perenggangan?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Membawa tangan Akashi mendekat. Mengecupi satu persatu jari-jari panjang tersebut. Jari telunjuk dikulum lebih dulu, disusul oleh jari tengah dan jari manis. Lidahnya menjilat setiap sudut jari yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Memolesinya dengan saliva sebagai pelumas agar tidak terlalu sakit saat melakukan perenggangan.

Samar-samar Kuroko bisa mencium bau sperma yang melekat pada tangan Akashi. Dan itu membuatnya menghisap jari Akashi lebih kuat dan sensual. Matanya terpejam, meresapi kegiatannya.

Sementara itu, Akashi menyingkap baju Kuroko dengan hidungnya. Menampakkan perut rata berkulit pucat yang bergerak naik turun. Lidah panas terjulur untuk membasahi pusar. Bibir merahnya ikut berpastisipasi, menghisap kulit lembut itu hingga menciptakan ruam merah keunguan. Dan Akashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum kemenangan ketika Kuroko mendesah tertahan.

"Kurasa sudah cukup." Akashi menarik jarinya dari hangat mulut kuroko. Bersiap melepas celana yang mengganggu sebelum kuroko menahan tangannya.

Akashi mendelik tajam, Kuroko menggigit bibir.

"Anou, a-aku.. bo-bolehkah.. m-milik Akashi-kun?" Si surai biru memelas. Walaupun kata yang diucapkannya tidak jelas, tapi ia yakin Akashi pasti mengerti.

"Oral?" Akashi menebak.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Akashi mendengus, "Aku tidak terlalu suka posisi 69."

"T-tapi a-aku—"

Perkatannya terputus saat Akashi menarik tubuhnya hingga kepalanya menubruk dada Akashi. "Ayo lakukan."

"Uhm."

Ragu-ragu kuroko menarik baju Akashi. Mengecup leher hingga tulang belikat lalu turun ke dada. Sedikit kecewa ketika tidak bisa melihat puting yang tersembunyi di balik kain. Terus turun melewati perut dan berhenti tepat di depan selangkang.

Kuroko melirik wajah Akashi yang menampilkan raut menunggu sebelum menurunkan resleting. Menarik celana dalam hitam, meloloskan kejantanan si surai merah yang mulai mengeras.

Si surai biru menahan napas. Benda inilah yang selalu menumbuk kasar prostatnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat?" Akashi mengulas senyum simpul. Tangannya mengelus rambut Kuroko, "Kau bisa bermain dengannya sampai puas." Desahnya.

Kata-kata Akashi hampir membuatnya keluar.

Kuroko mulai menggerakakkan tangannya dengan tempo lambat, sedikit terkejut ketika benda dalam genggamannya mulai membesar.

Geraman halus memanjakan pendengaran Kuroko. Ia mulai berani menaik turunkan tangannya, bahkan memainkan bola kembar di belakangnya.

"Lakukan dengan mulutmu." Akashi berdesis.

Kuroko menurut. Merundukkan kepalanya hingga bibirnya menyentuh pangkal kejantanan Akashi lalu mengecupnya lembut. Badannya bergerak maju dan bokongnya dinaikkan ke atas agar lebih mudah melakukannya. Sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Akashi sementara tangan yang lain masih memainkan bola kembar.

Kuroko memasukkan batang keras dan besar itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia harus membuka mulut lebar-lebar agar giginya tidak melukai kebanggaan Akashi. Baru sedikit yang masuk, dan Kuroko sudah tersedak.

"Pelan-pelan. Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun." Akashi menepuk punggung Kuroko.

"M-maaf.."

Kuroko kembali memasukkan milik Akashi. Kali ini ia tidak tersedak meskipun hanya sebagian yang bisa masuk. Ukuran mulutnya yang kecil tidak sesuai dengan milik yang akashi yang besar.

kuroko menyamankan dulu posisinya sebelum mulai bergerak. Menaik turunkan kepalanya hati-hati. Lidahnya membelit urat yang tegang. Saliva mengalir dari sela bibirnya.

Bunyi basah mendominasi. Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Ini kali pertama ia melakukan oral dan ia masih sangat canggung. Sedikit bingung jika lawan mainnya tidak protes sama sekali.

Akashi membiarkan Kuroko melakukan pekerjaannya dengan tenang. Ia punya kesibukan sendiri yaitu mempersiapkan untuk acara utama. Menarik turun celana beserta celana dalam Kuroko hingga sebatas lutut. Tanpa ragu memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang di antara belah pantat.

Kuroko memekik kaget, tanpa sadar menggigit batang dalam mulutnya.

Akashi menggeram tertahan.

Jari kedua dan ketiga menyusul masuk. Kuroko melepas hisapannya dan berteriak keras. Lubangnya terasa perih dan panas. Ototnya dipaksa meregang tiba-tiba. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"S-sakit, Akashi-kun.." Kuroko terisak. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Masih dengan ketiga jari yang menerobos, Akashi berucap menangkan. "Biasanya memang seperti ini, bukan? Sakit diawal dan nikmat setelahnya."

Kuroko menggigit bibir.

"Kau belum menyelesaikan yang ini, Tetsuya." Akashi mendorong kepala Kuroko agar kembali menghisap kejantanannya. Kuroko tidak diberi kesempatan bicara.

"Begitu lebih baik."

Mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya namun sulit. Jari-jari Akashi yang bergerak cepat dan tak sabaran membuatnya makin tersiksa. Ditambah lagi dengan ukuran Akashi yang makin membesar. Mulutnya mulai terasa pegal. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Tahan kepalamu.." Akashi kembali menggeram. Klimaksnya akan segera datang.

Dan benar saja. Semburan sperma mengisi mulut Kuroko membuat si surai biru kaget dan hampir tersedak. Mencoba memundurkan kepalanya tapi tangan Akashi menahan agar tetap pada posisinya. Memaksanya untuk menelan lelehan putih kental itu.

Setelah yakin bahwa kuroko menelannya, barulah Akashi melepasnya. Napasnya sedikit memburu dan pelipisnya berkeringat.

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik," Akashi menepuk pipi kembar Kuroko gemas lalu meremasnya kuat.

"Unghh.." Kuroko melenguh. Sudut bibirnya mengalirkan sperma bercampur saliva yang tidak bisa ia telan seluruhnya. Wajahnya mendongak menatap Akashi dengan mata sayu dan pipi merona hebat. "M-maaf, a-aku tidak—Ahhh.. bisa—Mmngghh.. me-menelan s-semuanya.."

Akashi tertawa. Menarik dagu Kuroko mendekat lalu menjilat bibir atas dan bawah bergantian. Membersihkan sisa cairannya yang menempel di sana. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, kini giliran pipi Kuroko yang mendapat belaian lidah panas Akashi. Kilauan saliva yang tertimpa sinar lampu menaikkan libido si pendominasi. Cuping telinga Kuroko digigit sampai memerah.

"Uumnghh.. Ahh.." Kuroko ambruk. Kepalanya bersandar pada bahu Akashi. Tangan melingkari leher sang kapten. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengalunkan desahan yang tidak coba ia tutup-tutupi.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi mengecup puncak kepala sang phantom.

Setelah dirasa cukup dalam, ketiga jari di dalam sana mulai melakukan perenggangan dengan gerakan menggunting. Akashi cukup pengertian untuk merenggangkan ukuran lubang Kuroko sampai kira-kira tidak akan terlalu sakit ketika dimasuki nanti. Untuk Kuroko tentunya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Akashi menarik keluar jari-jarinya lalu menjilatnya perlahan. Kuroko mendesah lega.

Akashi mencium singkat pipi Kuroko sebelum mendorongnya agar kembali berbaring. Tangannya mengelus paha dalam Kuroko, sengaja melewati Kejantanan yang berdiri tegang. Menarik celana yang baru sebatas lutut sampai benar-benar lepas. Giginya menggigit bagian yang baru terekspos. Jari-jari Kaki Kuroko dijilat dan dihisap bergantian. Telapak kaki digigit sampai merah.

"Ukh.. Akashi-kunnhh."

Setelah puas bermain-main, Akashi lalu memposisikan miliknya pada pintu lubang Kuroko. Pangkal kejantanannya menyapa bola testis yang membengkak, membagi sperma yang masih tersisa.

"K-kumohonhh.. Ahh.. M-masukkan.." Pinta Kuroko. Permainan Akashi membuatnya gila. Lubangnya berkedut minta diisi. Dan ia merasa tidak perlu membohongi keinginan tubuhnya—dan juga hatinya—. Berbohong hanya akan membuatnya makin tersiksa.

"Berterus terang seperti biasanya, eh?" Tangan Akashi meraih kejantanan Kuroko dan memompanya dalam tempo lambat.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Mmnnh.." Kuroko menggeliat resah. Suara desahannya terdengar semakin keras. Menggema dalam ruangan privasi mereka.

Kejantanan Akashi mulai menerobos masuk. Baru kepalanya saja yang masuk, pekik kesakitan Kuroko memecah konsentrasinya.

"Apakah sakit?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Pipinya basah air mata. Dahinya mengkerut menahan sakit.

Sang kapten menghela napas, "Lubangmu terlalu cepat merapat. Aku harus merenggangkannya kembali."

Kuroko menggumamkan kata maaf di sela rintihannya. Akashi tersenyum. Kejantanannya ditarik ke luar. "Tidak apa. Aku senang melakukannya."

Kedua ibu jari menekan masuk. Lalu melebarkan lubang berkedut dengan cara menariknya berlawanan arah.

"Ahhn.. Shi-kun.."

"Sepertinya sudah sukup longgar." Akashi melebarkan kaki Kuroko dengan pahanya. Tanpa mengeluarkan ibu jarinya terlebih dahulu, pinggulnya menghentak kuat. Merebos pintu masuk dan menenggelamkan kejantanannya dalam buaian kenikmatan yang dimiliki oleh si surai biru. Merasakan himpitan kuat sekaligus nikmat yang memanjakan miliknya.

"Arrgghhh!" Kuroko berteriak kencang. Lubangnya sangat perih dan panas. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari yang tadi. Kejantanannya sampai melemas. "S-sakit.. A-Akash— Ugh.."

Rintihan memilukan terdengar saat Akashi memutar ibu jarinya. Tubuh Kuroko menggeliat, kakinya merapat tanpa sadar.

Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak segera bergerak. Tidak ingin menyakiti si surai biru lebih dari ini. Akashi bisa menilai rasa sakitnya dari seberapa keras Kuroko berteriak. Maka ia lebih memilih mengeluarkan ibu jarinya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika mendapati noda darah menempel pada kulit dan sebagian menetes pada seprai.

Akashi melirik Kuroko. Pemuda itu tengah memejamkan mata rapat-rapat dan menggigit bibir bawah sampai berdarah. Bulir-bulir keringat bercampur dengan air mata. Akashi menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya.

"Kkhh.."

"Ini mungkin akan terasa sakit." Akashi meraup bibir merah Kuroko. Langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam gua yang tanpa pertahanan ataupun perlawanan. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak maju mundur secara perlahan.

Kuroko membelalakkan matanya. Rasa sakit pada bagian bawahnya terlupakan. Perhatiannya kini terarah pada lidah panas yang membelit lidahnya. Bibir Akashi yang menghisap lembut bibirnya. Lalu saliva mereka saling tercampur dan mengalir pada sudut bibirnya.

Akashi... menciumnya..

Akashi, menciumnya.

Akashi menciumnya.

Menciumnya...

Kuroko kembali memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan mencengkram punggung Akashi. Menikmati ciuman pertama yang akhirnya didapatnya. Sex pertama dan ciuman pertamanya direnggut oleh Akashi. Dan Kuroko tidak menyesal sama sekali.

Gerakan Akashi semakin cepat. Kepala kejantanannya menumbuk prostat si surai biru tanpa kesulitan. Oh, tentu saja. Ia sudah sangat hapal letak titik kenikmatan sang phantom.

Kuroko melenguh. Melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil napas. Matanya berkunang-kunang tak fokus. Tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak akibat sodokan Akashi yang mulai menggila.

"Ahh.. Ahh.. Akashi-kun..L-lebih—Nnhhaa.."

Akashi menggeram rendah. Lubang Kuroko semakin menghimpitnya dan memijatnya lembut. Sensasi yang tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

Mulut Akashi berpindah pada leher Kuroko. Memberikan hisapan kuat sekaligus gigitan kecil yang berbuah tanda kepimilikan merah terang. Tangan kanan meremas dada si surai biru dan memainkan putingnya. Sedangkan tangan satunya memompa kejantanan yang mengacung dan meneteskan precum.

Empat titik tersensitif tubuhnya diberikan rangsangan memabukkan. Kuroko tak kuasa menahannya. Desahannya semakin keras terdengar. Napasnya memburu dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Lingkarkan kedua kakimu pada pinggangku, Tetsuya." Desah Akashi.

Kuroko langsung melakukannya tanpa menunggu diperintah dua kali. Dan ketika kedua kakinya telah melingkar sempurna, pekik kenikmatan mengalun menyertai datangnya klimaksnya yang kedua.

"AHHHHH... " Tubuhnya mengejang hebat. Kepalanya menengadah. Cairan putih kental menyembur membasahi perut serta dada Kuroko dan Akashi. Ah, bahkan ada yang menempel di dagu sang kapten.

Akashi tak berniat menunda kegiatannya sekedar menunggu Kuroko selesai melepas hasratnya. Miliknya masuk semakin dalam hingga ujung kejantanannya tertanam sempurna. Bunyi tamparan kulit bertemu kulit memanjakan telinganya.

"Ah.. Ahhhn.. Akashi-kunhh.. Akashi-kunnhh.. Ngghh.."

Akashi kembali mencumbu bibir merah, lebih dalam dan lebih intim. Kuroko dibuat kewalahan.

"Mmmnghh.. Aka—Mmmphh.."

Kuroko melepas ciuman Akashi, "Nnhh.. mi-milik Akashi-kun s-semakin—Ahh! besar.. d-dan da-dalammh.. " ujarnya tepat di lubang telinga sang kapten. Suaranya terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Tapi bagi Akashi suara Kuroko Tetsuya terdengar sangat sexy.

"Baru sadar, Hm?" Akashi meremas kuat kejantanan Kuroko. Miliknya berdenyut cepat tanda segera mencapai klimaks. Bibirnya gantian menggigit cuping telinga Kuroko bergantian.

Sodokan Akashi mulai melambat namun menumbuk semakin dalam. Kuroko merintih nikmat. Miliknya kembali berdenyut.

Akashi menangkup kedua pipi Kuroko. Manik rubynya menghujam langsung manik aquamarine yang diselimuti kabut nikmat berlebih. "Aku mencintaimu.." desahnya, lalu kembali membungkam bibir yang membuka tak percaya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam lubang Kuroko. Begitu juga dengan si surai biru. Ia mencapai puncak setelah mendengar pengakuan Akashi. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

Akashi lalu mengeluarkan miliknya masih dengan bibir saling bertaut. Akan sangat berbahaya jika benda pusakanya terlalu lama menimbun dalam lubang kenikmatan surga duniawi si bayangan.

Kedua kaki Kuroko terkulai lemah. Cairan putih mengalir keluar dari lubangnya yang merekah dan berdenyut. Sensasinya begitu luar biasa.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Akashi pun melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ibu jarinya menghapus saliva di sudut bibir Kuroko.

Tangan Kuroko mengelus pipi Akashi. Bibirnya mengukir senyum bahagia walau napasnya masih memburu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Akashi kembali berujar.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Tangannya meraih telapak tangan kuroko lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu.." Gantian kening Kuroko yang diberi kecupan.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan ataupun cinta sepihak. Kau harus mencintaiku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk dengan pipi merona. Bibir merahnya melengkung membentuk seulas senyum.

"Ha'i.. Seijuurou-kun.."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :**

**Saya mendapatkan keberanian republish fict lemon setelah sadar kalau yang nulis fict lemon eksplisit bukan hanya saya.. Haha.. xD #digebukin**

**Dan saya sedang mempertimbangkan untuk publish fict lemon pedo!Akashi x Shota!Kuroko.. #dibuang**

**Saya enggan membahas masa lalu(?), dan terima kasih kepada teman-teman yang sudah memberikan dukungan hingga saya tidak berakhir gantung diri di pohon salak. Pokokya terima kasih banyaaaakkkkkk... *sungkemin satu-satu***

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca~**

**Salam**

**Kana Ken**


End file.
